Back on the Grid
"Back on the Grid" is the fifth level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes control of Yuri as he, Price, and Soap go in search for cargo belonging to Makarov. Transcript Weapons loadout Starting Weapons *M14 EBR Scoped Silenced *AK-47 Silenced with Red Dot SightRed Dot Sight Weapons found in level These weapons can be found with and without attachments: *PP90M1 *FAD *M60E4 *G18 *Model 1887 *Five Seven *AK-47 *M60E4 Gameplay In this mission, the player as Yuri must move stealthily through Sierra Leone along with Price and Soap as they locate a cargo package belonging to Vladimir Makarov. Eventually their cover is blown, and the player must fight their way through scores of Africa Militia to reach the cargo. After being unable to find it for some time, they are able to locate the cargo in a church. Outside, a hyena attacks Yuri on his arm. Hold it off while you kill the militiamen around you, then you can finish it off. During this, the helicopter carrying the cargo takes off before the three can stop it. Achievements/Trophies *For Whom the Shell Tolls - Destroy all targets using only 4 shells. *Up to No Good - Complete this level on any difficulty. *Out of the Frying Pan… - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence" and this level on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *In the Loading screen for this level, there is a list of Makarov's associates. One of the people is named Lev however, his picture is that of Lev Kravchenko of Call of Duty: Black Ops, this is likely an Easter Egg. *At the beginning of the mission, it seems to be a part of a landscape of the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission "Victor Charlie." This is more noticed when looking back at the beginning of the mission because of a fallen tree present in the mission. *In the single player Redemption trailer, Captain Price said "He's back on the grid" which he also said during the loading scene prior to the mission. *One of the buildings that you pass through has an almost identical layout to one of the buildings in Pipeline. *Soap appears to be carrying a Ranger shotgun slung over his back, though he never uses it. *This is the first and only level the player encounters Hyenas instead of traditional attack dogs. *If the player alerts any of the enemies at a point where the player is prompted to crouch or go prone and the player kills all of the enemies, the level will continue as normal. However if the player dies, the death screen will show a message to press or hold the respective crouch/prone button every time the player dies even though the player is not prompted to do so. *Player can't destroy the transport helicopter which approaching church by any explosives ordnances such as Grenade Launcher and RPG. *This is the only level where the player is able to use a Mortar. *This is the only level where the player can fire a weapon whilst being attacked by an animal Gallery Lev Kravchenko's easter egg.png|A Photo of Lev Kravchenko can be seen on the upper left. Videos thumb|300px|left|Video walkthrough, featuring Lev Kravchenko easter egg (around 0:50) References ru:Снова в игре Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels